


Working late

by serendipitous_rambles



Series: Mileven Moments [3]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, I just want them to have a happy ending one day ok, Mike is so in love, One Shot, Short but mega fluffy, Tumblr Prompt, i'm SOFT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipitous_rambles/pseuds/serendipitous_rambles
Summary: Mike comes home from work to find El asleep on the couch





	Working late

**Author's Note:**

> I got requested to write something fluffy and domestic so here we go

**1994**

  
  


Mike came through the door, kicked off his shoes and sighed. It had been a long day at work. He stumbled to the living room, ready to crash in front of the TV when he saw El curled up in a blanket. She had fallen asleep, the TV in the background playing some ad for a restaurant. He smiled, thinking about how lucky he was to come home to her. She had tried to stay up for him.

He didn't tell her the reason for him staying late at work recently. The reason was that he was saving up to make a life changing purchase: an engagement ring. 

He would've proposed earlier, he's been thinking about it since he was about 17, and seriously considering it from about 20. But he just hadn't had the courage. Not to mention Hopper probably wouldn't be too pleased at them getting married so young. But he was 23, almost 24. That seemed like the perfect age. And he couldn't wait much longer. 

The timing also seemed right. They'd been living together since college and he had a stable job. He knew he was never going to feel the same way about anyone the way he felt about El. He'd never been more certain on anything in his life.

She was still asleep on the couch, so he crouched down beside her trying not to wake her. Finally she seemed so peaceful. You never would have guessed she'd been through hell to get there.

Mike reached out and gently brushed her hair behind her ear. He couldn't express in words how much he adores her, the girl he'd loved since he was 13 years old. 

Gently he scooped her up into his arms and carried her to their room, tucking her into bed with a kiss on her forehead. 

He was going to marry her. 


End file.
